


Believe Me When I Say You're Beautiful

by TorunnSays412



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam is depressed, M/M, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorunnSays412/pseuds/TorunnSays412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is depressed because he can’t have Zayn. Zayn proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me When I Say You're Beautiful

Liam wants something.

Okay, not really. He wants someone.

Zayn, to he exact.

He doesn't know what to do about it. He has never been the kind of guy to just walk up and say,"Hey, I like you. Want to go on a date with me?"

So he tried to push it out of his mind.

In his head, if he ignored it, he wouldn't have to deal and worry about it.

Logically, he knew that it wasn't possible. It was always there, flitting around in the back of his head.

He didn't realize that it had gotten so bad Zayn had noticed.

He hadn't been sleeping well the past few weeks - a couple hours of sleep a night, at best. He barely ate, forcing down food only when one of the other boys looked at him strangely.

Zayn noticed. And worried.

He had seen Liam worried before, but never like this. Never with nearly black shadows under his eyes, never this thin before.

So when Zayn went to bed one night when they were sharing a hotel room, only to wake up hours later and see that Liam had never gone to sleep.

Zayn slid out from under his comforter, walking the short distance to Liam's bed. He climbed in next to his bandmate.

Liam was too tired to push Zayn away, instead choosing to melt into his arms. He buried his head in his shoulder.

"Why are you so depressed?" Zayn whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Liam insisted.

"Liam."

"I can't tell you."

Zayn sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you something instead.

"I can't stand to see you so upset. It tears me apart knowing that no matter what I do you'll never believe me when I say you're the most beautiful boy in the world, and anyone would be lucky to date you. Especially me."

The last part was said so quietly Liam almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

Zayn smiled. "I love you, Liam. And I don't like it when you're depressed. It doesn't suit you."

Liam stared at him for a long moment where Zayn panicked, thinking he had read the situation wrong.

But when Liam grinned and leaned forward to kiss him, he knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
